Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-27144133-20160924015039
Your theory seems to build off of possibilities that can be drawn from it, while mine is drawn more on the desire to put characters in situations with no easy solution. I believe that by having Elma help with the destruction of Earth, besides being one way to explain a few things, it would also force Elma into a situation where she has to betray someone, which considering how loyal Elma is to her team, either decision would be difficult for her. Also, with Elma being a main character in Xenoblade X, having her work with the Ghosts would give Monolith a chance to either make the Ghosts likeable in a not-evil way by giving them a reason for destroying Earth and having someone try to comfort Elma or the Ghosts could be made much worse by having them abuse her. Also I believe that Elma has some relation to the Great One (when I was first playing the game, I thought Elma'' was the Great One), this is mostly by going off of previous characters with similar physical traits. In both Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenosaga, there was one character that looked young, have silver hair, and tan skin. At the end of each game/series they were revealed to be some big powerful character with some relation to the divine (sorry for keeping it vague, I'm trying to avoid specifying on the spoilers). Elma fits the bill. In case you're wondering, this isn't the only time that Monolith has had repeating things, in Xenogears, Xenosaga, Xenoblade Chronicles, and Xenoblade Chronicles X, Earth blows up pre-game. In all of the games there is a giant machine that people can go into, in all the games except Xenoblade X people have been turned into some kind of mindless beast, in all the games except Xenoblade X divinity plays a major role in the second half (Xenoblade X hasn't really gotten to the second half), and there are quite a few more similarities between each of the games. Also when you say the Samaar Federation was originally good, I'm assuming you mean good as in opposed to be neutral and not really bothering anybody, what do you think they were doing exactly that made them so good? I think that the reason we haven't seen the Ghosts yet is because of the Barrier surrounding Mira (brought up after one of Professor B's quests), I don't think the Ghost weapons can get past it, that's the only reason I could think of for why the Ghosts haven't destroyed Mira yet. Also, based on the lyrics of Black Tar (and the fact that it's a metal song for fighting wild animals), it probably wasn't supposed to be the wild animal theme. I think it's lyrics are referring to stuff that could happen in a direct sequel. Based on the Lyrics: ''On a sea of dark matter Every minute matters Living while other lives shatter Seeing ghosts scatter Other than the ghosts being involved, I'd like to point out that the verse says "dark matter", not antimatter, or dark energy. In terms of the wiki article, personally I find the lyrics of Black Tar to be a more reliable source of information about what the Ghosts are made of than the wiki page, since I don't see any other hints in the game for what the Ghosts could possibly be made out of. If this song is an indication towards what could happen in the sequel, it would be in the following lines: Seeing ghosts scatter as they pour out We can handle them It's the tar taking over that came unexpected Hard to accept it Seeing friends snatched and darkly possessed The tar inside stealing the body and breath Til only the shell is left Witness to hell in the flesh This goes back to a previous recurring trend in Monolith's work where they like to turn large quantities of people into mindless beasts. (In Xenogears there were the Wels, Xenosaga had Gnosis, and Xenoblade had Telethia). If the "tar" mentioned has any appearance in Xenoblade X, it would be in Chapter 6, making that otherwise out of place chapter make more sense, which would explain the Tainted. Going based off of this song, the black tar would be something brought by the Ghosts. If the Black Tar is supposed to symbolize something, I don't know what it could possibly be symbolizing. In case you're thinking that one line about the Ghosts could just be a coincidence, there's another line at the end of the on foot theme. We're been tasked to protect and take on ghosts But now this black tar is new ''''I took these two verses to heart and assumed that they were saying that some Black Tar would be relevant in the sequel. That's just the way I see it. A bit on the lines of everyone dies, but it's not like that can't be said for the first few minutes of Xenoblade X. (Sorry if this long response isn't that good. I just wanted to bring up some points that I didn't know how to put into context, I have more things to say about Black Tar, but I think my theory of Black Tar being about the Ghosts opposed to the wild animals stands and covers other things you could look into. Here's a link to the song with lyrics ).